1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lost foam molding apparatus. This invention also relates to clamps having a collar, and more particularly, to clamps which tighten a collar around an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clamps which are attached to objects, used to secure cable or the like, previously utilized a sleeve or similar member which was tightened about an object by a screw.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents.
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 904,933 Brickner November 24, 1908 2,265,179 MacDonald December 9, 1941 2,538,393 Stecher January 16, 1951 ______________________________________